


Tátové k pohledání

by Werisek93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werisek93/pseuds/Werisek93
Summary: Jeden horký letní den a dva přátelé, kteří byli okolnostmi donuceni k rodičovské roli.





	Tátové k pohledání

Teploty v Londýně toho léta dosahovaly astronomických hodnot. Rozpálené městské ulice poskytovaly jenom omezené množství stínu a každý, kdo se po nich byl nucen pohybovat, co nejrychleji chvátal, aby se mohl skrýt do chladivého náručí kamenných domů.

Ani černovlasý muž, s vlnitými prameny ležérně staženými do neuspořádaného culíku, nebyl žádnou výjimkou. Ve vysokých kožených botách se doslova pekl a černé tričko s nápisem punk's not dead se mu nepříjemně lepilo na tělo. Ani tak si ale nedokázal odpustit svou tabákovou neřest, jejíž filtr svíral mezi rty tak něžně jako kdyby snad byla živá.

Nejedno děvče, z nichž většina v horoucích vedrech odhalovala ze svého těla mnohem víc než po zbytek roku, se za ním na ulici otočilo. Nebylo divu. Sirius Black měl ve svém okolí vždycky spousty obdivovatelek, kterým učarovaly jeho uhrančivé šedé oči nebo rebelský úsměv na ostře řezané tváři. Vyhovovalo mu to; miloval obdiv. Vždyť i on sám se moc rád otočil za pevnými hýžděmi skrytými pod titěrné kousky látky, na které byla radost pohledět.

Dnes bylo ovšem takové teplo, že ho i pohled na dívčí vnady nechával chladným; respektive byl sluncem až příliš rozpálen na to, aby potřeboval ještě přikrmit horkost těla. Kromě toho v ruce svíral tašku s nákupem a ten bylo potřeba dopravit co nejdříve domů.

Nikdy by ho nenapadlo kolik plínek dokáže spotřebovat jedno malé dítě. Občas Harryho nazýval továrnou na odpad. A nešlo jenom o plné plíny, ale i o nepořádek, který byl schopný nadělat s jedním jediným rohlíkem v ruce. Nedej Merline, když mu Remus nabídl čokoládu. Ani nepočítal kolikrát už vlkodlakovi nadával, že si má v takových vedrech tuhle oblíbenou cukrovinku odpustit. Rozbalená čokoláda na okenním parapetu se totiž brzy dokázala změnit na rozličné obrázky na zdech, které až příliš připomínaly jeskynní malby.

Harry totiž moc rád kreslil; kamkoliv a čímkoliv.

Siriuse by nikdy v životě nenapadlo kolik fyzických i duševních sil stojí výchova jednoho kouzelnického dítěte. A to si přitom nedělal iluze, že by s Remusem odváděli kdovíjak bezchybnou práci. Obléknout toho caparta dřív než za půl hodiny se naučili teprve po měsíci společného bydlení a bylo dokonce několik věcí, které pro jistotu nedělali vůbec – udržet totiž hyperaktivní dítě na nočníku očividně vyžadovalo nějaký speciální druh magie, který zkrátka neovládali.

"Remusi?" houkl Black od dveří bytu, kam po nekonečných minutách koupele ve vlastním potu konečně dorazil. Téměř přitom vypustil duši.

Prosluněný mezonetový byt se zdál být chladnou oázou uprostřed vyprahlé pouště. S pomocí několika základních kouzel se v něm oběma kouzelníkům dařilo udržovat příjemné a vlahé klima, které bylo pohlazením po duši. I přesto ale místnost vypadala jako kdyby v ní něco vybuchlo.

V rohu obývacího pokoje se válelo dětské košťátko, které zřejmě před chvílí havarovalo a zanechalo po sobě v omítce díru velikosti pěsti. Všude po zemi se povalovaly rozházené kostičky, které z místnosti vytvořily zákeřnou past, jenž by si co do nebezpečnosti nezavdala s tou nejchráněnější hrobkou egyptských faraónů, a přes konferenční stolek byla přehozená chlupatá deka natažená až na opěradlo křesla tvoříc tak provizorní bunkr, ze kterého se právě soukala černá rozcuchaná čupřina.

"Siriusi!" vyštěkl najednou jeho přítel a donutil tak Blacka otočit na něj pohled.

Byl jenom v kraťasech a dával tak na odiv hrudník pokrytý nesčetnými jizvami, které každý měsíc stále přibývaly. Už si na ně pomalu zvykal; byly jeho součástí a on se za ně po těch letech konečně přestával stydět. Obzvlášť ve vlastním bytě, který sdílel jenom s Tichošlápkem od chvíle, kdy James s Lily zemřeli. Jejich posledním přáním bylo, aby se tihle dva postarali o největší štěstí života Potterových – malého Harryho.

A přesně tehdy se z nich stali rodiče na plný úvazek.

"Co je?" povytáhl Sirius obočí, když si všiml naštvaného pohledu v Remusových zelených očích.

"Kolikrát ti mám říkat, aby ses zouval! Před chvílí jsem tu uklidil!" zabručel naštvaně.

Teprve teď si černovlasý muž všiml, že má Náměsíčník kolem pasu uvázanou zástěru a to znamenalo jediné – vařil oběd. A Remus nenáviděl vaření. Vždycky byl náležitě protivný, když musel stát u plotny; obzvlášť v těhle vedrech.

"Chceš mi tvrdit, že je tady uklizeno?" uchechtl se Sirius a s radostí sobě vlastní tak přilil olej do ohně. "Očividně máme na pořádek trochu jiný pohled, vlčku."

Lupinovi se v obličeji prohloubily jizvy, když se zamračil. Dneska neměl pochopení pro Tichošlápkovy vtípky a kdyby měl právě teď po ruce hůlku, určitě by ho bez váhání uřkl. 

"Bylo by, kdybys tady věčně necoural v těch botech!"

"Jistěže," ušklíbl se Sirius pobaveně a zvedl ze země Harryho, který pod ním nadšeně poskakoval a snažil se na sebe upoutat pozornost. "Co ty, kamaráde? Myslíš si, že je tu bordel?"

"Jóó!" zvolal Harry stejně vesele, jako kdyby mu někdo nabízel čtení z pohádkové knížky.

Black se s vyzývavým úsměvem podíval na Remuse a škádlivě přitom povytáhl obočí. "Dva na jednoho, jsi v loji."

"Že já se na to nevykašlu," zabručel Náměsíčník rozladěně a odpochodoval až příliš rázně zpátky do kuchyně.

Opravdu byl dneska značně podrážděný. Možná za to mohl i blížící se úplněk, který se u něj projevoval téměř stejně jako pravidelný měsíční cyklus dospělé ženy – býval hádavý, protivný a unavený – Sirius v tom příliš mnoho rozdílů neviděl; byl přesvědčený, že kdyby si k sobě nastěhoval jakékoliv děvče, vyšlo by to nastejno.

Nakonec ale smířlivě položil Harryho na zem, poctivě si zul boty a s nákupní taškou vyrazil do kuchyně za svým přítelem. Ten se na něj ani neohlédl a s očima pečlivě zabodnutýma do hrnce usilovně míchal polévku. Black byl přesvědčený, že si právě v odrazu oběda představoval jeho obličej; proto s vařečkou kvedlal tak zuřivě.

"Něco jsem ti donesl," pokusil se vyžehlit svůj předchozí prohřešek a postavil se přímo vedle něj. 

"Co to bude tentokrát? Kleštičky na nehty? Magnet ve tvaru měsíce? Nebo snad kytici oměje?" sykl Remus a pustil přitom z ruky vařečku, načež stáhl teplotu plotny.

Sirius nedokázal potlačit zahihňání, když si vzpomněl, jak moc dokázaly podobné dárečky, které mu občas přinesl, Remuse rozpálit doběla. Tentokrát ale žádnou takovou hloupost neměl, ačkoliv to bylo jenom proto, že se mu nepodařilo narazit na nic vhodného. Místo toho sáhl do nákupní tašky a s hrdým úsměvem k němu natáhl ruce s velkou vaničkou plnou tmavé zmrzliny.

"S hořkou čokoládou," doplnil vesele a sledoval, jak Lupinovi z obličeje mizí hněv a nahrazuje ho upřímný úsměv. "Tvá nejoblíbenější!"

"Ale tu mají přece až o pět bloků dál, než je nejbližší obchod," zamumlal Remus a vděčně z jeho rukou přijal svou oblíbenou pochoutku. "To ses tam trmácel v tomhle vedru?"

Sirius jenom s úsměvem pokrčil rameny a objal Náměsíčníka kolem ramen.

"Pro tebe cokoliv!"


End file.
